


mark me yours, make me yours

by squirrelcheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Breakfast, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Hugs, Living Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, SeokSoo, boyfriend seoksoo, gose made me do this, soft seoksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelcheeks/pseuds/squirrelcheeks
Summary: just another day (full of kisses, fluff, and all the domestic stuff) in the life of boyfriends Joshua and Seokmin.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	mark me yours, make me yours

Joshua wakes up to the smell of coffee. He groans while sitting. _Ah, we fell asleep in the sofa bed again._ He and his boyfriend, Seokmin, fell asleep while cuddling and watching Netflix the night before. He sits sloppily and glances at his boyfriend dancing around the kitchen with his Airpods on. He stands up quietly and walks to Seokmin carefully. He tries his best to suppress his laughter because his boyfriend still has no idea he is right behind him.

Seokmin hums and sways his body while mixing the pancake batter. Joshua suddenly hugs him from the back and Seokmin accidentally spilled the batter all over the countertop in surprise.

 **“Joshyyyyy! Ahhhckk, look at this!”** He whines and gestures at the mess. Joshua just smiles cheekily and kisses his cheeks. **“Noooo. I’m angwy!”** He pouts and crosses his arms, and Joshua tilts his head back while laughing, then kisses his right cheek again.

Joshua’s small pecks continue until he reaches Seokmin’s neck, specifically aiming at his ticklish parts. Seokmin giggles and turns around, snaking his arms to Joshua’s neck. The older man tightens his hands on the other’s waist.

Seokmin squishes Joshua’s cheeks and smothers kisses all over his face, before leaving the lightest peck in his lips. **“Moooooore.”** Joshua whines, and Seokmin covers his lips to tease him. Joshua then aims for his neck instead, and in a matter of seconds, Seokmin is a laughing mess. He removes his hands from his mouth and Joshua cups his face in a swift motion before kissing him.

Seokmin grips the hem of Joshua’s shirt and smiles through the kiss before breaking it. **“Good morning, my love.”** Joshua kisses his forehead before pulling him to a tight embrace **, “Good morning, my sunshine.”**

 **“Your sunshine will turn into rain because of the mess you caused!”** Seokmin whines while pinching Joshua’s sides. **“Okaaay, I’m sorry, okay? I just wanted to hug youuuuuu.”** Joshua answers and tightens his hug.

They stay like that for a while before breaking apart and Seokmin leans back to the counter while Joshua places his hands on both sides of him, caging the younger in. Seokmin runs his hand through Joshua’s hair and smiles at him, **“Go on and take a bath. I’ll just clean up here and make do of whatever’s left with my batter.”** Joshua shakes his head and pouts at him, **“Nnnnoooo. Want you to take bath with me.”** He says, baby talking and Seokmin laughs. **“Then what? We’ll take hours in the bathroom if we do that!”** Joshua wiggles his eyebrows and smiles way too widely, **“Exactly.”** Seokmin smacks his chest then kisses his nose. **“Nope, not today. Err, at least not right now!”** Joshua pouts in defeat and Seokmin squishes his face before leaving a soft peck on his lips.

Seokmin continues to work on the pancakes while Joshua is taking his bath. He can’t help but smile while thinking about his boyfriend. _I still can’t believe we’ve been together for over four years now, yet he still makes me feel like Day 1 everyday. I’m so lucky to have him._

Honestly speaking, they have faced a lot of hurdles together. Especially when Joshua was staying in the US for 2 years when they have just got together officially, and they almost broke up. Thankfully, they found their way to each other again, and from that point on, everything just felt easier. Every problem they faced; they overcame easier. And they just know that whatever comes in their way, they’ll overcome as well- so long as they’re together.

Joshua plops out of the bathroom while he was setting up the table. **“Extra blueberries for me?”** He says while drying his hair with his towel. **“Of course, love.”** Seokmin answers and opens his arms. Joshua comes to him and wraps his arms around his waist again, then heads straight to kiss him. Seokmin closes his eyes and locks his fingers to his hair, then tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Joshua smiles and bites his lower lip before giving his ass a squeeze, **“Let’s save that for later. I want to eat breakfast first.”** They both laugh and take their seats.

 **“Any plans today?”** Seokmin asks while Joshua is filling up their cup with milk. **“It’s a Sunday, I just wanna lay around the whole day. Why? Do you wanna go somewhere?”** Seokmin shakes his head and puts a mouthful of pancake in his mouth. **“Nothing, I’d love to lay down with you.”**

They both smile at each other. Joshua reaches for the other’s hand across the table and holds it while they eat in silence. He treasures times like this, just them enjoying the comfortable silence, hearts so light because they know they don’t need words to fill them in. He loves how being around Seokmin feels like, how his mere presence is more than enough to make him feel loved.

 **“Let’s continue watching The Good Place!”** Seokmin says, shaking his hand. Joshua interlaces their fingers and nods, **“Okay but please don’t sleep on me okay? You didn’t even get to finish one episode last night, you fell asleep on top of me!”**

**“Not my fault you feel so homey and cuddly and soft!”**

Joshua giggles and flicks his forehead jokingly, **“I am literally full of hard muscles, how am I cuddly and soft?”**

 **“Oh shut up, please. I am way more muscular than you!”** Seokmin answers and sticks his tongue out. **“Well, true. You’re my baby.”**

 **“Awe, yes, daddy.”** Seokmin jokes and they both roar in laughter. When their laughs subside, they look at each other and smile.

 **“Thanks for always being my sunshine, and lighting up my darkest days.”** Joshua smiles and Seokmin puts his hand under his chin before he answers, **“Thanks for always loving me, even when I feel so unlovable.”**

They finish their breakfast in silence and Joshua heads to wash the dishes. Seokmin sits on the countertop beside the sink, just enough distance to not get wet yet still be able to reach Joshua using his toes.

 **“You’d make a good housekeeper.”** Seokmin says and pinches the hem of Joshua’s apron with his toes. Joshua just hums and continues to wash the dishes. **“Can’t believe we’ve been living together for 2 years now, I still get butterflies in my stomach seeing you wash the dishes like that. Our dishes.”**

Joshua lets go of the sponge and takes leans sideways to reach Seokmin and kisses his nose, then his cheek, then his lips. **“I really don’t mind spending the rest of my life with you.”** Seokmin says nonchalantly and Joshua just smiles. **“Really, now?”**

Seokmin hops off of the countertop and goes behind Joshua to give him a back hug. He places his chin on Joshua’s shoulder.

 **“Joshua, my love,”** He calls him endearingly, and Joshua just hums and leans his back to his chest. Seokmin sniffs hi shoulders, then starts to kiss him when he reaches the skin between his neck andhis shoulder, the part uncovered by his shirt. **“I really REALLY don’t mind spending the rest of my life with you… Marry me?”** He asks, and Joshua drops the cup he was washing to the sink, and stiffens. Then he tilts his head to the side to look at Seokmin, **“Wait. You’re really proposing?!”**

Seokmin pouts and nods. **“Oh my God this has to be the worst proposal ever!”** Joshua says and picks up the cup again, **“But yes, I’ll marry you, oh my God, yes, Seokmin!”** They both laugh and Joshua continues to wash the dishes, while Seokmin stays hugging him, chin still on his shoulder.

Out of nowhere, Seokmin started kissing his neck, and Joshua instinctively tilts his head to the other side to give him more access. He closes his eyes and inhales a sharp breath when Seokmin started sucking on his skin, **“Hey, what…. what are you doing… ah… Can you at least… let me.. finish the.. aahh dishes…”** Joshua says breathily, unable to deny the pleasure Seokmin is giving him.

Seokmin playfully bites the part of skin he just sucked on then leaves a peck softly before letting go of Joshua and heading to the living room. Joshua stands up confused and screams at him, **“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!?!?!??!!!?”**

He hears Seokmin laughing loudly before answering, **“A hickey, dumbass. I don’t have a ring with me right now so that’ll do. I’ll propose again soon, just wait!”**

Joshua bites his lip and smiles to himself,

_yes, this is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with._

**Author's Note:**

> last night's GoSe (Christmas in August #2) made me do this! this is the first fluff i have ever done, and i enjoyed making this. i hope you enjoy this as much as i did, and please don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts!
> 
> special hello to my OT14 family, i enjoyed watching GoSe with you. i love you guys!!


End file.
